Bloody Present
by aryangevin
Summary: Sequel of Night at Full Moon and HURT. Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Lain kali kau harus mengajakku berburu, Sasuke!" Serunya riang. "Tapi, senikmat apapun darah manusia, aku pasti akan lebih menyukai darah milik Sasuke!" Special Shrine Event. Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meet Romance. Prompt: Blood and Snow. SasuNaru. DLDR. RnR, Pls?


Bloody Present

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, yaoi, little OOC, etc.

Sequel of Night at Full Moon and HURT (Bisa dibaca terpisah)

Special for Shrine Event

Bloody Valentine; When Darkness Meets Romance

Prompt: Blood and Snow

Don't Like Don't Read

…

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan yang luar biasa. Sudut bibirnya membiru, dan juga sedikit darah yang mengalir.

"Sial."

Naruto tahu itu bukanlah kesalahannya. Ia hanya memasak di malam hari ini dikarenakan perutnya yang tengah meronta meminta diisi. Lagipula, ini juga adalah rumahnya, harta warisan yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya kepadanya, semenjak salah satu kepercayaan orang tuanya datang ke apartemen kumuh miliknya satu tahun lalu. Tapi, rupanya adik dari Minato itu tak ingin kalah darinya.

Dengan bermuka manis dan juga seribu kebaikkan adik Minato itu lakukan terhadap Naruto di hadapan orang kepercayaan Minato itu, mulai dari merawat Naruto selayaknya anak sendiri, memberikannya pendidikkan setinggi mungkin dimana dulu sempat terputus, dan kebaikkan lainnya. Namun itu semua hanya kedok agar Naruto mau menyerahkan harta warisan Minato yang tak ternilai harganya ini kepada adik Minato tersebut.

Naruto hanya berdecih saat tahu semua kebaikkan itu palsu. Naruto diperlakukan tak layak di rumahnya sendiri. Seharusnya adik Minato itu tahu kalau ia pemilik sah rumah ini. Namun, kenapa adik Minato itu berkuasa atas segalanya? Malah ia dianggap pembantu di rumahnya sendiri.

Tentu saja Naruto tahu bahwa adik Minato itu tidak dapat menguasai sepenuhnya harta warisan Minato. Ia harus mendapatkan tanda tangan persetujuan dari Naruto sebagai pewaris yang sah agar bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Tapi, Naruto adalah orang yang pintar. Ia tidak pernah membubuhkan tanda tangan pada surat perpindahan harta warisan tersebut.

Adik Minato sempat gembira dan berencana untuk mengusir Naruto saat Naruto memberikan tanda tangan pada surat penyerahan harta warisan tersebut. Tapi, sekali lagi Naruto adalah orang yang pintar. Surat penyerahan itu memiliki tanda tangan palsu. Dan Naruto, memberikan tanda tangan bukan miliknya di atas surat tersebut. Dan hasilnya, Naruto disiksa habis-habisan saat itu.

Naruto membuang dirinya ke ranjang empuk yang terdapat di kamar sempit tersebut. Adik Minato itu memberikan sebuah kamar pembantu untuk dirinya tinggal. Mana mungkin adik Minato itu akan memberikannya sebuah kamar mewah dengan peralatan lengkap kepada dirinya.

Naruto merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia dihajar habis-habisan karena dianggap mencuri di rumahnya sendiri oleh adik Minato tersebut. Naruto tersenyum geli. Siapa sebenarnya pencuri di rumahnya ini? Dirinya atau adik Minato yang serakah itu?

Matanya terpejam, namun tidak tidur. Ia ingin membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan damai yang ia dapati saat masih menempati apartemen kumuhnya dulu. Meskipun ia harus banting tulang untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya itu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tinggal di rumah ini dengan tersiksa.

Naruto pernah mencoba untuk kabur. Namun, tak semudah itu. Adik Minato tetap saja menemukannya. Dan Naruto tak pernah berusaha lagi saat itu semenjak kegagalannya terakhir kali.

Angin malam menerpa wajahnya. Matanya yang sempat tertutup itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan kilau biru langit yang begitu indah. Mata itu melirik sedikit ke arah jendela. Ia bisa melihat jendelanya terbuka lebar. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah menutup jendela itu rapat.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia tahu perbuatan siapa ini.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu?"

"Hn."

Cukup gumaman kecil itu saja Naruto sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Hampir setiap malam, lelaki itu—kekasihnya mengunjungi di tempat ini. Kekasihnya itu seolah tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Selalu saja, ketika dirinya mendapat perlakuan yang semena-mena, kekasihnya itu akan datang mengunjunginya.

Lelaki itu hanya datang untuk menengok dirinya. Cukup dengan itu saja Naruto sudah senang dan terhibur. Meskipun tak ada kata-kata yang dikeluarkan lelaki itu untuk menghiburnya. Tapi dengan kedatangan lelaki itu sudah cukup sebagai obat bagi dirinya yang terluka.

"Apa mereka menyiksamu lagi?"

"Jangan dipikirkan." Naruto tersenyum tipis. Memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya itu. "Aku tak ingin membahas itu saat ini."

"Aku bisa mencium bau darahmu."

"Kalau begitu, abaikan saja." Naruto bangkit dari rebahannya. Matanya sedikit terbelalak. Ia cukup terkejut dengan penampilan kekasihnya yang terbilang tidak biasa. Pakaiannya, cukup rapi. Di tambah dengan bunga mawar yang terselip di kantong dada sebelah kiri jas yang dipakai Sasuke. Naruto terkekeh. "Ada apa ini? Kau seperti pengantin pria saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia mendekati kekasihnya yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang tersebut. Ia membelai pipi Naruto, dan mengusap darah yang tertinggal sedikit di sudut bibirnya. "Mereka harus mendapatkan pelajaran."

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menumpukkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke yang masih melekat di pipinya. "Tidak usah." Tangannya meremas tangan Sasuke. Menyakinkan dirinya itu bahwa ia tak perlu semua itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Mata mereka bertemu dalam jarak pandang yang pendek. Seolah berusaha merekam indahnya mata yang berbeda warna tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menutup kelopak mata tersebut dan mengakhiri tatapan pasangannya.

Bibir Sasuke menyentuh lembut bibir Naruto. Dan Naruto dengan sigap menerimanya. Mereka berbagi rasa melalui ciuman tersebut, dan tak jarang juga bertukar saliva antara satu sama lain.

Naruto terdorong dan berbaring di ranjangnya saat Sasuke dengan segala kenafsuannya melahap rasa manis dalam ciuman tersebut. Berulang kali Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya agar mendapatkan rasa yang maksimal dalam ciuman manis tersebut. Bibir Sasuke tak lagi menikmati bibir Naruto. Ia merobek sedikit kaos yang tengah dipakai Naruto di bagian leher. Menciptakan ruang bebas di lehernya itu dan menampilkan jenjang leher yang penuh kenikmatan bagi Sasuke. Sasuke dengan ganas melahap bagian kiri dari leher Naruto. Seolah tak ingin ketinggalan rasa nikmat sedikit pun dari leher itu.

Naruto sedikit merasa geli atas tindakan Sasuke yang tidak biasa di malam itu. "Kau sedikit liar malam ini, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto. Tangannya memeluk kepala Sasuke yang masih bersarang di lehernya itu.

Sasuke berhenti. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah Naruto yang tampak sendu itu. Mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat rupa Sasuke yang begitu berbeda.

"Apa yang kulihat ini?" Naruto tak merasa takut sedikit pun melihat mata Sasuke yang berpendar merah. Tangannya mengusap wajah Sasuke yang begitu pucat tersebut dengan lembut. Mata beriris biru itu melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menampilkan setitik salju yang turun menuju bumi. Pendar cahaya terpantul dari bulan yang bersinar terang. "Purnama rupanya. Pantas saja." Naruto terkekeh.

Sasuke hanya menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan datar. Tak lama kemudian ia memeluk Naruto dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk lehernya. Menyesap aroma harum alami yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Aroma kesukaannya. Ditambah lagi dengan aroma darah merah pekat yang membaui indera penciumannya.

"Besok adalah _valentine_." Sasuke tetap diam, masih dengan memeluk Naruto. "Aku tahu ini terdengar konyol. Tapi—" Naruto menarik nafasnya. "—aku ingin merayakan _valentine _berdua denganmu, Sasuke."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Sasuke. Nampaknya lelaki itu memilih untuk membungkam bibirnya dan tak memberi jawaban apapun pada kekasihnya.

"Ugh!" Naruto meringis. Gigitan di lehernya membuat matanya terpejam menahan sakit. Ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke menggigitnya, menyesap darah kesukaannya itu dari leher Naruto dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

Naruto sudah tahu kebiasaan dari kekasihnya ini. Setiap sebulan sekali ia datang untuk menyesap darahnya. Naruto tak keberatan. Hingga hal ini berakibat pada kondisi tubuhnya yang kekurangan darah. _Anemia_. Dan ia harus membeli beberapa butir pil penambah darah untuk mengatasi semua itu.

Malam ini… Ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Naruto dapat merasakannya itu. Sasuke terlihat lebih liar dan bernafsu dari malam purnama sebelumnya. Naruto sedikit meringis saat gigitan Sasuke makin dalam.

"Sa—suke…" Nampaknya Naruto mendesah kesakitan. "Cu—kup. Kau… minum terlalu ba—nyak."

Tapi kekasihnya itu tak menangapinya. Pelukkan itu makin erat. Dan tancapan pada lehernya makin dalam. Naruto tak sanggup menahannya. Setitik air mata jatuh dari mata biru beningnya. Sebagai ekspresinya menahan sakit yang tak tertahankan.

Pandangannya memburam. Tampaknya… Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan darah. Hingga tanpa sadar kekasihnya itu ingin membuat nyawanya melayang. Naruto tak sanggup lagi. Lelehan air mata itu berulang kali mengalir, dan jatuh membasahi kasur yang ia gunakan.

"Sasu—ke…" Hembusan nafas terakhir dari Naruto. Matanya terpejam dengan hiasan air mata. Wajahnya pucat, tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir ke wajahnya itu. Nampaknya, mungkin inilah jawaban Sasuke atas permintaannya tadi. Lelaki itu tak ingin merayakannya bersama dengannya berdua. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tak bisa lagi memompa darah untuk disebarkan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sasuke menarik diri. Badannya ia topang menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menatap wajah kekasihnya yang telah ia ambil nyawanya. Tak ada senyum di bibir itu. Wajahnya begitu pucat tak merona seperti sewaktu ia hidup dulu.

"Naruto…" Bibir itu berucap lirih. Nada kesedihan terdengar dari mulutnya. Matanya yang tak berpendar merah itu menatap sedih kekasihnya yang sudah tak bernyawa. Hanya meninggalkan tubuh tanpa darah.

Sasuke mengecup bibir pucat itu. Tak ada balasan sama sekali. Bibir itu selalu balas mengecupnya tiap kali bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Namun, tak ada.

Pipi pucat itu ia elus dengan lembut. Matanya tetap merekam setiap inci bentuk dari wajah Naruto. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan rupa dari sosok yang dicintainya.

Bibir Naruto ternoda darah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia kemudian melepas jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Naruto yang hanya memakai selembar kain tipis. "Kau akan kedinginan nanti."

Tangkai bunga mawar yang terselip di kantong jasnya ia ambil. Bunga itu masih segar dan tak layu. Sasuke menyesap harum bunga mawar yang menghampiri indera penciumannya. Bau yang begitu pekat. Namun, bunga itu akan terlihat lebih indah jika ia meletakkannya di sini. Di atas telinga kiri Naruto.

Sasuke menggigit sedikit ujung jari kelingking miliknya. Luka tercipta. Darah yang menetes pelan. Menodai jas miliknya yang dikenakan oleh Naruto tanpa nyawa.

Darah _vampire_ itu ia oleskan pada bibir Naruto. Membentuk lipstik berwarna merah darah pekat yang menghiasi bibirnya. Tak jarang tetesan darah itu masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto yang sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke memandang sosok kekasihnya yang tampak begitu menawan di matanya. Sosok itu… baru kali ini Sasuke melihatnya. Lama ia memandang, sampai akhirnya mata itu terpejam. Dan mata itu terbuka, terlihat pendar merah kembali mewarnai iris mata Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari tubuh tidur Naruto. Angin dingin menerpa lembut tubuhnya. Tapi ia takkan merasakan kedinginan untuk itu. Tak lupa pantulan cahaya dari purnama mengenai sosoknya yang memiliki kulit putih pucat.

Lelaki itu mengambil barang pecah belah di kamar Naruto. Ia hempaskan hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Ia juga mengambil barang lain dari kamar Naruto, dan ia hempaskan juga hingga hancur.

Kakinya melangkah ke luar kamar milik kekasihnya. Menatap isi rumah mewah milik Naruto itu. Menatap beberapa figura yang terpajang. Dan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, Sasuke sanggup menghancur isi dari rumah mewah tersebut. Membuat sang Pemilik palsu terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Adik Minato menatap nyalang pada seisi rumah yang hancur berantakkan. Matanya memanas, setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Harta ini… harta yang sudah ia beli dengan harga yang mahal, hancur begitu saja.

Adik Minato itu menatap geram pada sosok asing yang berdiri di hadapannya. Pemuda ini… pemuda ini telah menghilangkan hartanya yang berharga. Mungkinkah ini pencurian? Bisa jadi. Maka dengan itu adik Minato itu dengan sigap mencari sesuatu apapun itu yang bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa makhluk di depannya ini berbahaya.

Tapi, kaki adik Minato itu tak bisa melangkah dari tempatnya. Matanya terbelalak lebar, saat ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya ditempa rasa sakit yang mematikan.

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan kekuatan alaminya, mempermainkan tubuh di depannya. Orang ini… yang selalu menorehkan luka pada tubuh kekasihnya. Berbagai luka lebam dan juga luka gores menghiasi tubuh kekasihnya. Membuat darahnya berdesir menahan amarahnya yang ingin menghancurkan tubuh di depannya.

Kini… keinginannya tercapai. Tubuh itu tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Perlahan, air mata berbentuk darah mengalir di pipinya yang putih mulus. Sasuke takkan peduli akan hal itu. Akan lebih baik kalau ia bisa menolehkan luka di pipinya yang mulus itu.

"A—ampun…" Suara itu terdengar lirih. Dan Uchiha Sasuke menulikan permohonan itu. Dengan gerakan sedikit dari jari telunjuknya, sosok manusia itu memuntahkan darah yang banyak.

Tak ada luka pada tubuh manusia itu. Sasuke melukai organ dalam tubuh itu. Menghancurkan setiap otot-otot yang tercipta. Membelah paru-paru di dalamnya dalam potongan kecil. Dan Sasuke bergerak perlahan menuju manusia yang masih berdiri tersebut. Napas adik Minato tersebut terengah. Ia tak bisa memasok oksigen untuk pernapasannya.

Dengen seringai kekejaman, tangan yang memiliki kuku yang runcing tersebut ia hunuskan ke dada adik Minato. Menembus jantung. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam jantung tersebut erat dan kemudian hancur.

Seonggok daging tanpa nyawa ambruk seketika.

Sasuke menjilat darah yang mengotori tangannya. Mengecap sedikit rasa dari cairan merah pekat itu. Matanya masih berpendar merah. "Bahkan darahmu saja tidak terasa enak di lidahku."

Tangan berbalut darah tersebut mengeluarkan api biru yang terasa sangat panas. Kekuatan lain yang dimiliki Sasuke. Dengan wajah tanpa emosi, ia memberikan api biru tersebut pada tubuh tanpa nyawa di depannya. Dan seketika… kulit-kulit itu meleleh karena api yang membakar tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata lelaki berwarna hitam itu menatap kobaran api yang membakar rumah mewah di depannya. Namun sekarang rumah itu tak lagi bisa disebut mewah. Hanya puing-puing bangunan yang sudah tak layak pakai lagi.

Sasuke sudah menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan rumah mewah beserta isinya agar tak bisa dipakai lagi. Termasuk si pemilik rumah itu sendiri. Rintikkan salju yang turun… kini menjadi rintikkan air dikarenakan kobaran api tersebut sanggup melelehkan butiran salju. Sasuke pun bisa merasakan salju-salju di sekitarnya nampak mencair karena hawa panas yang menyebar dari kobaran api tersebut.

Sasuke memandang sekali lagi pada rumah yang terbakar milik kekasihnya itu. Kekasihnya… Sasuke tak dapat melupakannya sama sekali. Matanya menatap sendu pada bangunan yang terbakar itu. Ia mata hitam itu terpejam, memutuskan kontak dan meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri.

_**-.-.-.-aryangevin-.-.-.-**_

"_**Tadi malam baru saja terjadi kebakaran besar pada sebuah rumah mewah di dekat perbatasan Konoha dan Iwa. Tak bisa dipastikan apa penyebab utama dari kebakaran tersebut. Namun, akibat dari kebakaran hebat tersebut, kita bisa mendapatkan informasi bahwa penghuni rumah tersebut telah menjadi korbannya. Korban yang berinisial S itu kini telah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk dilakukan otopsi. Para pembantu rumah tangga tersebut dinyatakan selamat, karena pada saat itu mereka tidak menginap rumah tersebut. Namun, saat ini para polisi tengah mencari satu korban lagi yang kini tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Alhasil—"**_

Pintu apartemen tersebut mendadak di buka oleh seseorang yang tanpa permisi mendobrak pintu masuk tersebut. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati tersebut rusak total karena tekanan gaya dorong yang kuat. Lelaki yang tengah menikmati acara yang disajikan di televisi tersebut tak lagi dinikmatinya.

"Kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendiri di luar sana."

Salju masih saja turun namun tak lebat seperti biasanya. Hawa dingin tetap tercipta di antara dua makhluk yang saling berkomunikasi tersebut. Bulan terlihat cerah. Tapi tak secerah malam bulan purnama.

"Kau tahu aku tak tahan dengan hawa dingin, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Manik hitam itu menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen yang kini ia tinggali berbulan-bulan lamanya.

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku saat ini." Sasuke berucap.

Sosok itu hanya menampilkan senyumannya yang menawan. Rambut pirang jabrik yang terhias oleh butiran salju. Jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya dan Sasuke mengenali siapa pemilik jas tersebut. Bibir yang berpoles lipstik merah darah. Mawar yang terselip indah di atas telinganya. Mawar tersebut tak layu, masih segar dan seperti baru saja dipetik dari tangkainya. Gigi meruncing tajam yang menyembul dari belahan bibir berpoles lipstik. Dan tak lupa mata yang berpendar merah menatap tajam sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa berbohong padamu."

Sosok itu berjalan menuju tirai jendela. Tangan pucat itu membuka perlahan tirai yang menutupi keadaan luar di sana. Menampilkan butiran salju yang turun ke bumi.

"Musim dingin seperti ini akan menjadi musim kesukaanku mulai saat ini." Sosok itu kemudian berbalik. Menghadap Sasuke yang kini masih saja duduk di sofa dengan santainya. Mata merahnya menatap tajam sosok Sasuke. "Apa kau masih ingat dengan perkataanku tadi malam, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya memandang mata yang berpendar merah tersebut.

"Aku ingin merayakan _valentine_ berdua denganmu, Sasuke."

Sosok itu mendekat pada lelaki bermanik hitam tersebut. Ia duduk di pangkuannya. Mengelungkan tangan dengan manja di leher sang Uchiha.

"Ne, bisakah aku mendapatkan kado _valentine_-ku?" Sosok itu berbicara dengan seringai manis terpoles di bibirnya.

Sasuke menatap wajah sosok tersebut. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi pucat yang tak lagi merona karena tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir di wajah itu. Sosok itu tampak nyaman dalam sentuhan lembut Sasuke di pipinya. Ia tak lagi merasakan dingin, namun sebaliknya.

Tangannya membuka dua kancing bagian atas pada kemeja yang dipakainya. Menriknya ke samping, hingga sosok tersebut bisa menatap leher jenjang milik Sasuke yang terpampang di hadapannya. "Kau bisa mengambilnya sepuasmu." Ucap Sasuke, datar.

Sosok itu menyeringai lebar. Senang dengan hadiah _valentine_ yang ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya itu. Indera penciumannya kini lebih tajam beribu-ribu kali lipat. Ia bisa mencium aroma Sasuke yang harum itu lebih pekat dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke meringis saat hujaman taring menusuk lehernya. Sosok itu memeluknya erat, dan hujamannya semakin dalam. Menyesap darah dari sang kekasih yang begitu dinikmati.

Sasuke balas memeluk. Ia juga menyesap aroma kekasihnya yang tak pernah hilang dari tubuhnya. Aroma ini… kegemarannya. Dan Sasuke takkan bosan dengan aroma kegemarannya ini.

Sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat aliran darah di kedua sudut bibirnya. Nampaknya sosok itu telah selesai menikmati kado yang didapatnya. "Makanan ini…" Mata itu tak lagi merah. Iris birunya menatap manik Sasuke binar. "Aku akan memasukkan makanan ini sebagai makanan favoritku!" Serunya senang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin makanan favoritmu ini akan berubah jika kau meminum darah manusia, bukan darah seorang _vampire_ sepertiku, Naruto."

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Lain kali kau harus mengajakku berburu, Sasuke!" Serunya riang. "Tapi, senikmat apapun darah manusia, aku pasti akan lebih menyukai darah milik Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak menanggapi ucapan dari kekasihnya ini. Lagipula, mungkin sudah saatnya ia berganti peran dengan kekasihnya ini. Dulu, dirinya lah yang menikmati darah dari Naruto. Dan sekarang kini dirinya lah yang akan jadi makanan pokok bagi kekasihnya ini.

Naruto kembali memeluk erat Sasuke. "Kado ini adalah kado terindah yang pernah aku dapatkan, Sasuke." Indera penciumannya kembali menyesap aroma tubuh Sasuke. "_Happy valentine's day_, Sasuke. Aku harap aku bisa terus merayakannya berdua denganmu." Dan kemudian bibir itu pun bertautan dengan bibir milik Sasuke.

Tautan bibir itu terlepas. Sasuke menjilat darah yang masih tertinggal di bibir Naruto. Sasuke tak pernah berpikir akan menjadikan sosok kekasihnya ini menjadi makhluk yang sama dengan dirinya. Taring itu masih menyembul di antara bibirnya. "Aku menjadikanmu menjadi sosok yang berbeda."

Mata Naruto tetap menatap manik hitam milik Sasuke. Seolah menyuruh pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji padamu bahwa aku akan membebaskanmu dari belenggu yang disebut keluarga. Meskipun aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu semua."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mengusap pipi pucat milik Sasuke. "Kau menghancurkan keluargaku. Kau merusak rumahku. Kau mengubah hidupku." Ucapnya menenangkan. "Aku tak keberatan menjadi makhluk berumur panjang sepertimu, Sasuke." Dan secara perlahan kedua bibir itu kembali bertautan dengan bibir milik kekasihnya.

…

**FIN**

…

_**Failed dark. Nga tahu ini kesan dark-nya ada dimana :v**_

_**Rencananya, ini fict ceritanya beda dari fict-ku sebelumnya yaitu Night at Full Moon dan HURT. Tapi, setelah dipikir ulang, kok intinya sama aja? Jadilah ini dianggap sequel dari kedua fanfict tersebut.**_

_**Well, ada yang ngerti kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi vampire? Padahal di fict sebelumnya Naruto nga berubah sama sekali meskipun Sasuke sudah menggigitnya berulang kali.**_

_**Waktu Sasuke memberi lipstik di bibir Naruto, tanpa sengaja darah tersebut juga ikut masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto. Nah, darah Sasuke itulah yang jadi racun hingga Naruto menjadi sosok vampire.**_

_**Okeh, minta reviewnya dong~ :3**_


End file.
